Destiny of Seven
by DrakeHouse
Summary: Somethings were just meant to come to pass. Oneshot.


Destiny

The surrounding area in a single word could only be described as hell. Pits of lava erupted in various areas leaving the ground surrounding them, nothing more then ash and cinders. Trees were torn from the very roots of which they had been grounded in for hundreds of years. There was no wild life of any kind anymore, either killed off during the battle or fled to safer grounds. Bodies littered tarnished ground, a grim reminder that more then nature had suffered that day. A stream of rain poured down now, as if attempting to wash away the suffering mankind had brought upon itself. And in the midst of this stood two forms squared off against each other, in a on going battle that had led to the ruined earth of the fire country. Blurs of black and yellow flashed in and out of existence, leaving behind gashes in the earth on which they connected. And still a small gathering of people were settled far off from the fighting attempting to repair whatever wounds they were able as they watched the two forces of destruction tear into each other and nature herself.

"Its hard to believe isn't." Came the rasping voice of a blonde female, clutching the tattered remains of her fan close to her side as a pink haired woman laid blazing green hands over the incision on the right side of her torso. Several other people stood either standing or sitting beside them, surrounded by a massive ring of sand that was upheld by none other then the Kazekage himself. The crimson haired man made no visible attempts that he even heard what she had said, standing ever still with his eyes watching a battle that few others in the collective could. "That the boy that everyone counted out is last hope of victory." Even as she spoke the two figures appeared in mid-air, clutched in a test of strength as well as will as their hands were inter-locked and attempting to force the other one away. With a impressive show of strength the dark haired man swung the blonde, sky-wards before catching him with a massive hand like wing and throwing him towards the earth below. Though not before a scarlet tail from the thrown figure wrapped around his waist and yanked him down with the same demonic strength. Neither form touched the ground before they vanished again, but yet the protective dome of sand was raised. And even as the majority of the charka blast was blocked the echoes still forced everyone inside to brace themselves.

"No, every jounin in the hidden leaf knew this battle was coming." Said a wizened voice from along side the Kazekage Gaara of the sands. A one silver haired son of the white fang, and copy cat ninja, Kakashi Hatake. Sharingan out and working at full capacity to witness the battle of titans. It was at this time that Temari noticed the tears that streamed from her healer, Sakura Haruno. One of the few people that Temari wished she would never face in combat, and as the last of wounds were healed she could barely open her mouth before all that was left of Sakura's presence was her lingering charka presence. A gasp was sounded in unison from several of the group, excluding Kakashi who merely pulled down his headband to cover his sharingan once again. "And I also knew that was going to happen." He said in a sad tone as pink now joined the vanishing blonde and black. And the charka in the air became near crushing from the weight of the warriors.

"Aren't you going to stop her Kakashi?" Came a concerned cry from a green clad man, his body although healed was still fragile enough to limit his movement despite his amazing speed enough to just miss the woman. Which was pronounced from his spot on the ground were he landed as he attempted that feat. Tears now pouring from his eyes at missing the woman he loved and fearing for her safety. The black haired man was seen being thrown violently into a mountain side with enough force to cause a visible crack to appear on the surface of it. The blonde haired man wasn't far behind it, landing not five feet away to deepen the crack and send chucks of stone flying from the impact. A battle cry was heard as a apparently a blue comet appeared in front of the mountain, but the collective knew better. Milliseconds before the charka empowered fist of Sakura struck both forms vanished, however the mountain wasn't as lucky and suffered the rage and power of the blow. Cleaving the land mass clear in half, a standing that even drew a shudder from Gaara himself at the force that the would be weakest member of the newest team seven.

"Stop someone like that?" Came the subdued tone of the veteran shin obi. "Even if I had that kind of power, I wouldn't." Finished the man as he turned away from the battle to rest his body against one of boulders nearby. Slumping down, his head lowered the weight of the battle finally getting to him and reminding him how old he truly was. While it wasn't old by normal standards in the world of shin obi he might as well be in a walker again. However rest would not find him as he was lifted off the ground again by a disgruntled Rock Lee who hefted the man up by his vest and shook him.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." He raged as he shook the man only to be stopped by his own teacher who yanked him off as easily as if he was still no more then mere Genin. Tossing the Lee aside Gai set his best friend to rights resting against the boulder again before turning to his student.

"What he means is that, every kunoichi of the cursed team seven is said have a granted Kekkei Genkei as it passed from each woman to each woman." Said Gai as he turned attention skywards as the blonde form tossed away Sakura only to be blind-sided by the dark haired one. "The ability to stand on equal ground and level with the two male counter-parts no matter what the sitting. As it seems each time the male become more destructive, they grow in power to heal the wounds they leave behind." And it was then that fate decided to show just what the man meant as a glowing white ball slammed into the black haired man and tore his arm free from his being a white hand catching the arm and reattaching it just as quick as it came off, a epic showing of medical skills.

"One fights to prove his skill. The other prove existence. And she fights to bring them home." Nara Shikamaru Jounin of the hidden leaf and one of the smartest beings on the face of the planet, despite his horrid since of hairstyle that was the black pineapple on his head. "As troublesome as it is, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later too. Sasuke is too arrogant to say someone is better then he is, and Naruto is stubborn to turn back on a promise. It would stand to reason that they would fight, so it would also stand to reason that they needed a counter medium to balance them out." He said in his normal bland tone pulling a coin from his pocket, much to the disapproval of Ino who punched the man in the back of the head fire burning in her eyes.

"Why bring money to war you good for nothing." She raged but the man even with his injuries continued his speech, although he did toss the blonde quite a few dead-paned looks which was as far as annoyed the lazy Jounin would emote.

"If Naruto was the front of the coin, and Sasuke the back. Sakura would be the ridge that divided them." He said gesturing with his coin before pocketing it again opening his mouth to say something else only to be stopped by the sheer power of Chakra that was now building up on the battle field. The same charka that had birds half the world away scattering from trees and animals seeking shelter.

Uzumaki Naruto. The sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. Container of the nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi. Master of all wind elements and embodiment of the will of fire that gave the Hidden Leaf village its power. Palm sized white ball of charka in his hand, the final stage of the Rasengan stood spinning in his hands compacted with enough charka to force to stop the on going rain and vanish the clouds that hung over head. Eight tails of power whipping out behind him face locked with resolve.

Uchia Sasuke. The unofficial Otokage of the Hidden Sound village. Wielder of the cursed seal of heaven. Lightning and fire based master that held his title second to none, when it came to terms of Jutsu knowledge due to the Kekkei Genkei Sharingan. Flickering purple charka cupped in his hand and stretching up his arm with force enough to make the ground under him give way at rapid speed leaving him soon standing in a valley. Seal level two in full going power wings tensed and ready behind him.

Haruno Sakura. Personal Assistance the Hokage himself. Charka control and medical knowledge that surpassed Tsunade herself in that field as well as strength. Both hands aglow with blue charka that a few moments ago had enough power to destroy a mountain in a single blow. Emerald green eyes steeled to finish this contest in a single blow. A single leaf touched ground between the forces of inhuman nature, a signal as grand as any for the final charge. And as the world held its breath a smile could be seen on each of the fighters faces. They were team seven and to them, this was always their destiny.


End file.
